Generation Genesis
by Yami-sama42
Summary: What if Classic Sonic and Tails are stuck in the present after Sonic Generations? 100 Themes loosely connected around this question. 1. Introduction - The media gets to know a little more about our heroes. [INDEFINITE HIATUS]


_What's this? A post? GASP!_

**Hello good people of Fanfiction! I've come to you with a new story. It's a drabble/ficlet collection of loosely connected stories that all have key points in common. Each chapter will be based off of a different prompt from the 100 Themes Challenge (one of many, I know, but the one I've decided to use for this specific collection), and all will follow a certain main theme. **

**Now I'm sure some of you have heard of/read Hikari-san's "The Genesis of a Generation", and I'm going to tell you right now that this story will be similar to hers if only because we're using the same characters, general scenario, and 'universe', per se. I'VE BEEN GIVEN EXPRESS PERMISSION TO USE THIS, SO IF YOU USE THIS WITHOUT ASKING, IT'S CONSIDERED STEALING.**

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Sonic, and this specific main theme ("What if Classic Sonic and Tails get stuck in the present after Generations?") is the creative property of Hikari-san42. We bounce ideas off of each other, so our stories shouldn't differentiate too much.

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Generation Genesis**  
><em>One: Introduction<em>

The lightly colored blue hedgehog ducked his head down, avoiding the surrounding crowd of people pushing, shoving, and generally causing mass chaos. He slowly placed one foot in front of the other as he an his three companions their way past the group of fans, journalists, and haters to get to the lone podium sitting elevated on a short stage in front of the throng. The small hedgehog was at the meager age of ten-years-old, while the others were the ages of four, thirteen, and twenty respectfully. He gave a deep sigh and clutched the hand of his younger friend tightly, the child pressing into his side for comfort.

"Keep calm, little guys. We'll get up and talk, and it'll be over soon," the oldest of their group spoke. Like the ten-year-old, the speaker was a blue hedgehog, albeit a deeper shade of blue. He also possessed unique green eyes and stood taller than the rest of their party.

"Don't worry, you two. You'll be fine," the thirteen-year-old told the youngers. The teen smiled, his bright blue eyes seeming to light up, his twin golden-colored tails swishing behind him as a comforting and familiar gesture. "For once, this big lug is right," the boy muttered, nudging the taller hedgehog. "Just keep calm and smile on."

"Tails, not in front of the children!" the young adult teased. "You'll give them ideas."

"Sonic, they're _us_. Chances are, they've already thought of it." Tails shook his head, cradling his forehead with his hand.

"Yeah. You can't pull the wool over us. Otherwise, you're somehow calling yourself an idiot," the younger hedgehog spoke, black eyes twinkling in amusement.

The older hedgehog blinked before sighing and opening his mouth. Before he could speak, a voice behind cut short the smart remark they all knew was going to follow.

"Sonic, Tails! How nice to see you all! We're so glad you could show up today. Everyone's been waiting to see all of you!" The Mobians looked up to see a human smiling down at them. He was tall and round, but his face held a warm smile.

"Ello' mister president," the older Sonic smirked, over exaggerating the accent he used to have when he was younger. The smaller hedgehog didn't know if he should be offended or laugh. "We're all ready to begin this little conference if you are."

"Splendid!" He walked off to the side, muttering something that sounded like, "Tell Flipsie they're ready," into a small radio.

"Well, are you bite sized time travelers ready?" the adult asked the two children. Upon seeing their nods, he grinned. "Great!" He spun around and marched off in the direction of the stage, grabbing the teenaged fox's wrist as he did and dragging him with him. "After meeting a certain you-know-who, I'll never look at time travel the same way again, if you catch my drift," he muttered to the taller kitsune.

"Catch a Sonic drift? Sounds awful," Tails replied, a teasing smirk on his face. "But other than that, I understand completely. Time travel is a major headache." He paused. "Imagine what the little ones are going through right now..."

Sonic nodded and glanced backwards. The two younger incarnates were clinging to each other in a sort of nervous reflex. His eyes softened as he stepped back and grabbed the hands of each, pulling them closer to himself. "C'mon. It'll be over before you know it."

o0o

A few hours later, the four Mobians were back at their small workshop home, the two youngers playing a board game while the older duo sat in the kitchen discussing the press conference over a cup of tea.

"Your turn to roll, Tails," the small hedgehog said, passing the die to his little friend. The kit smiled and accepted them, fisting his hand after and giving it a hard shake.

Tossing the plastic cubes down, he cheered. "Twelve! Yay! I win!" He jumped up and spun his tails around for lift off, before flying in a circle and landing, giggling.

The ten-year-old groaned and buried his head into carpet he was laying on. "Aww… That's the fifth time I've lost!" He gave his companion a sour look. "Why are so good at this?"

"I can't help it that I'm a better dice roller than you," Tails told him, looking at him with such an innocent expression that for a second, Sonic wondered if he had been around his older counterpart for too long. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Whatever. I want a rematch." He scooped up the dice and placed their pieces back on the starting space.

"Don't pout when you lose, Sonic. Pouting makes you look like a fish, Mr. Grumpy Gills!"

"I don't pout!"

Meanwhile, the noise of the little 'spat' had wafted into the kitchen, causing the present day incarnates of Sonic and Tails to pause in their conversation and share a chuckle.

"I think today's little public introduction worked out pretty well, don't you think?" the teen asked the adult, taking a sip of his tea.

"It was a lot better than I could have ever expected. I was thinking that people would storm the stage shouting "burn the witch!" or something." Sonic grinned and stood up, refilling his cup. Taking his own sip, he hummed. "Do you think the basketball was a little much?"

"Nah. I don't think it would've been the same with only the visual aide." Tails shrugged, leaning back into his seat. He glanced at the door leading into the living room. "Do you think we'll ever figure out a way to get them back to the past?"

Sonic poked his head through the doorway, watching the two children play their game. Little Tails was winning once again, and Little Sonic was not taking his _nth_ defeat very well. Pulling away before he could be spotted, he grinned. "Eh, we're still here, right? It must mean we do something right and I dunno about you, but I don't think I ever remember doing any of this at that age, if you know what I mean."

Tails sighed, palming his face. "Yeah, I guess. I hate this. I wish we didn't have to put them through this, and yet I'm glad they get to be here with us. Even _if_ they or us never remember any of it." He stood up and ambled over to his older brother, wrapping his arms around the blue one. He gave a squeeze, inwardly laughing at how surprised the other was. "Introductions are always interesting, huh Sonic?"

The hedgehog blinked before hugging the fox back, burying his nose in the golden fur. "I dunno if I've ever said this, Tails…" Sonic mumbled through the soft hair, "but I'm really glad that I met you. If I'd have never met you, then you would be miserable right about now, and I'd still be an anti-social loner. I love ya, li'l bro."

Tails giggled. "I love you too, Sonic."

**I'm sorry if any of the characters seems OOC (I'm terrible at little kid, and Tails has always been hard for me to write (making Classic Tails twice as hard)), so please bare with me until I can get a hang of things. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review.**


End file.
